


storm after paradise

by Vaniaurreaaz



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniaurreaaz/pseuds/Vaniaurreaaz
Summary: when Piggy died something also died inside of him it broke and deep down he knew that it could not be repaired
Relationships: Jack Merridew/Ralph, Piggy/Ralph (Lord of the Flies)
Kudos: 4





	storm after paradise

A sound could be heard, it was not the children's screams, it was not the stones against their skin and it was not their scream.

The body of that chubby boy fell on the rocks, breaking and giving for the last time a breath in this life, he did not care about the others and he went to him still in shock, he gently touched that body and the tears demanded to leave his eyes.

How did all this happen?

The little things were thrown against his body and he cried, not for the physical pain but for the pain of having lost his friend so cruelly

Jack looked at him, he gave a cry of pain and clung to the corpse to finally cry

at that time ralph wanted to be dead

the redhead finally dared to speak

\- Are you going to join the tribe or do you want to be hunted?

Ralph runs the fastest and the stones do not reach him, Jack analyzes the situation and returns to his position as chief, he thinks that Ralph is going to come to the tribe as the beast that he is, but at that moment any adult would know that he is a illogical thinking, Ralph always wanted to be the leader, he is a logical and kind leader but yet savagery does not understand logic.

since that was strongly bound by denial and savagery was just a curtain

since that was strongly bound by denial and savagery was just a curtain  
Ralph I can't sleep tonight he didn't look for food, the tears finally came out and for the first time in his life the cry, although that cry is mistaken for that of an animal, he doesn't care.

the chubby boy will comfort him or he will comfort him,

He had been a bad leader, never a bad and disgusting leader, the bad thoughts came and he hugged himself imagining that Piggy would keep him company

Why did Piggy leave a mark on him? He wanted to believe it was because of the brutality of the murder, but in truth that adorable and faithful boy who followed him when everyone abandoned him, when he defended him and still ended up dead

He didn't deserve that, the wind was remembered on his skin all night long and the cold became a little problem or he just didn't feel it, he hadn't eaten or drank water and didn't really care.

the twins had inhabited him that Jack was looking for him.

At first he wanted to let it happen but in reality he did not want to die at the hands of Jack or be hunted by those savages, he walks imitating Simon and takes a fruit to eat, he feels that the fruit has no flavor, go around him and talk to Piggy , this tells him to run away, that both will be friends again in civilization

feel the sunrise feels like a sunset, see Piggy smiling at him with that nervous face and speak his last conversation.

Simon calls him.

Jack prepares his spear, he has to hunt him down, Ralph is the beast since he did all that

The first cry is heard, he throws his spear and almost has it

Ralph runs, he feels the adrenaline rush and he really wants to give up, he wants to jump down the ravine but now the only thing he can do is fall down and get the help of the soldier

the screams stop and turn into tears, he also cries since he has nothing left, the death of Piggy and Simón enters his head

Jack is in shock, everyone is looking at him and he knows how to take the consequences but he still knows that he will not change Ralph or how to make those blue eyes shine

Everyone stops crying, Ralph goes to the balcony begins to climb and throws himself with a smile  
the tears and sadness disappear and are fused with the sea but nevertheless Ralph feels the air and sees his two faithful friends smiling

he already feels calm


End file.
